


The 'Mon With Me

by DJBacon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, M/M, Oral Sex, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJBacon/pseuds/DJBacon
Summary: Jack and his little Ralts have a little bit of fun while the rest of his team is running errands.
Kudos: 17





	The 'Mon With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my first work ever.  
> Please leave constructive criticism in the comments and have a good time!

Jack found himself rushing to a pokemon center with an injured Ralts in his arms, the dark haired man rushing inside, soaking wet from the rain. "Please... help." the trainer begged as he sat the harmed 'mon onto the counter and let the nurse Joy take him to the back.

After a few moments of worry and panic, the nurse returned with a peacefully sleeping Ralts. The man let out a sigh of relief as he took the fixed up psychic from her arms. "He just needs some rest and a lot of love," she said with a smile as Jack waved goodbye and started to make his way home.

One week later...

"Were you having fun?" Jack questioned softly as the little Ralts responded with a smile and nod as he moved into full view. The trainer chuckled as he pat the spot next to him on the couch. The psychic walked forward, stumbling over the dress that was way too big for him as he approached the couch.

With a little help from his trainer, Ri now stood on the couch as he observed the world from high up. The little Ralts stumbled forward and hugged Jack's arm, only able to come up to right below his shoulder.

Jack chuckled as he ran a hand down Ri's back, going lower and lingering more around his cute little butt with each repetition. The Ralts looked up at Jack and tilted his head, confused about what Jack was doing. 

He couldn't restrain himself any longer and there was no one else in the house but them so it would be fine.

"Why don't we get more comfortable?" The trainer questioned, not giving the smaller creature a second to wonder what he meant as both of their clothes disappeared from their bodies. Ri went back to hugging his trainer's arm as a blush started to form on his adorable face.

Jack spread his legs as he gently turned the little psychic to face his now exposed member. "My uh... little friend here is a bit down, so why don't you try cheering it up?" he questioned softly as he ran his hand through the psychic's hair. Ri nervously nodded as he reluctantly let go of the arm he was so attached to and sat in front of the gently throbbing cock.

The Ralts started the only way he knew how, by giving it lots of hugs and pets. He gently took the flaccid cock into his arms and held it against his chest as it slowly started to grow.

"W-Why don't you try licking it... like ice cream?" the trainer helpfully suggested, his breath getting hotter as his heart rate sped up. The Ralts looked up and nodded, pulling away from the hug and getting on his hands and knees.

Ri eventually started to lick at the cock, which was now at half mast, gently licking at the tip as he looked up at the trainer to watch his reactions. 

"Keep going," Jack instructed as he shivered with each lap of the little tongue. Ri needed no further encouragement as he started to get bolder with his actions. The 'mon's warm and continuous breathing helping lubricate his master's hard cock. The little Ralts was practically shining with sweat as he panted his little red member started to emerge from its slit.

The trainer's cock was fully erect, throbbing with anticipation, and covered in slimy saliva and sticky sweat thanks to Ri. The trainer gently moved the Ralts to his side and laid him onto his back,

"Just relax and enjoy," the trainer whispered into Ri's ear as he leaned over the smaller creature and gently poked his pinky into the Ralt's tight ass. He slowly trailed his tongue down the 'mon's small, shivering, and squirming body, making sure to give his nipples and small cock extra attention.

Jack eventually made it to the psychic's lower entrance where his finger was still connected. The trainer slowly removing it, amidst squirming and whining from the psychic, before starting to lick around the tight hole.

After enough lubrication and teasing, Jack pulled the Ralts toward his cock and lined up right with the psychic's unused hole.

"Let's have some fun," Jack said as he pulled him in for a kiss before roughly forcing himself into the Ralts' tight boy pussy with some effort. The saliva and sweat from both of them easing the entrance as Ri's moans of pleasure and pain were muffled by the kiss. The little Ralts squirmed as more and more of the thick cock was inserted into his virgin asshole.

The trainer paused once he had bottomed out inside the little Ralts, pulling away from the kiss with a string of saliva between them. Ri tried to hold his master close, but his little arms were too shaky to hold anything.

Jack watched for a moment as the psychic's eyes teared and his little red penis throbbed along with his heartbeat. The trainer couldn't help himself as he hugged the Ralts for a second before pulling away and continuing.

"Don't worry… I'm not going anywhere," the trainer whispered as he slowly started to pull back and push inside the 'mon's tight, velvety asshole. His just as small cock throbbing hard with each repetition, Ri himself whimpering and shivering as he shook his ass to get his master to speed up.

Jack happily obliged, pounding his love tunnel as deep as he could, their legs slapping together as pre-cum helped ease some of the strain on the tight hole. "Fuck… so good." the trainer grunted, Ri's hole squeezing him as tightly as possible to keep him inside.

Ri slowly let go of his trainer's arm and moved his hand down to start helping himself along before Jack stopped him, strapping his arms to his side with his hands as he held him like some kind of fleshlight. The Ralts whimpered and whined as he was refused two sources of pleasure.

"You don't have to do anything, just relax," Jack whispered as he continued to ravage the Ralts' asshole. Pre-cum started to leak from Ri's fem-dick and the trainer could feel himself getting close. The Ralts' tight and hot boy pussy being the perfect fit for his meaty cock.

Jack pounded the tight Ralts ass as hard as he could before sealing his hips against the hole as he shot hot baby batter into Ri's infertile asshole. The 'mon in question tensing up as he spasmed and shouted in pleasure, his eyes rolled back into his head, shooting his useless seed onto his stomach and into his mouth.

His mouth wasn't able to stay open for long as Jack quickly pulled out and shoved himself into Ri's throat. The Ralts struggled and gagged for a few seconds before calming down and starting to swallow part of his master's thick load.

The trainer pulled out of the psychic's throat and pulled him into a hug as he rolled onto his back. The 'mon leaking from both his holes and covered in cum as they relaxed together.

Jack gently ran a hand down the Ralts' back with a satisfied smile, "I love you, let's do that again sometime." he said quietly as his eyes closed, a soft voice in his head responding as he passed out.

_I love you too._

THE END?


End file.
